blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Robot Power/Gallery/2
Robot Power! S4E3 Blaze running.png S4E3 Blaze waves to trucks.png S4E3 Trucks waving to Robot Blaze.png S4E3 Blaze jumps in the air.png S4E3 Blaze "We're engineered for awesome".png|We’re engineered for awesome! S4E3 Blaze stomps his robot foot.png S4E3 Blaze clenches his robot fist.png S4E3 Back of Robot Blaze.png S4E3 Blaze smiles adorably.png|Got all the best... S4E3 Blaze posing on Gabby's tablet.png|...technology! S4E3 Gabby, Crusher and Pickle watching Blaze on the tablet.png S4E3 Blaze running on a binary code backdrop.png|Processing lots of data... S4E3 Motherboard lines glowing on Blaze's torso.png|With our computer circuitry! S4E3 Motherboard lines glowing on Blaze's arm.png S4E3 Blaze lifts a metal pole out of the way.png S4E3 Blue truck says the path is clear.png S4E3 Trucks leave; Blaze pole vaults.png S4E3 Blaze flies into the air.png S4E3 Blaze jumps over a water tower.png S4E3 Blaze lands on a building.png S4E3 Blaze lands back on the street.png S4E3 Chickens standing by falling tires and boxes.png S4E3 Blaze rescues the chickens.png S4E3 Blaze helps the chickens to safety.png S4E3 Blaze whacks away the tires and boxes.png S4E3 Last tire lands on top of stack.png S4E3 Blaze waves goodbye to the chickens.png S4E3 Chickens watch Blaze hurry away.png S4E3 Blaze gets a rope.png S4E3 Blaze about to toss the rope from a building.png S4E3 Blaze ropes the top of a pole.png S4E3 Blaze slides down the rope.png S4E3 Robot Blaze in the sunlight.png The Chomping Robot S4E3 Truck washing windows of a building.png S4E3 Window washer singing as he works.png S4E3 Chomping robot walks up the sidewalk.png S4E3 Chomping robot eats a barricade.png S4E3 Chomping robot eats the platform rope.png S4E3 Platform begins to drop.png S4E3 Window washer falls.png S4E3 Blaze sees the window washer in trouble.png S4E3 Blaze grabs the rope in time.png|"Gotcha!" S4E3 Blaze raises the platform.png S4E3 Window washer thanking Blaze.png|"Phew. Thanks, Robot Blaze!" S4E3 Blaze ties the rope back together.png S4E3 AJ "Blaze, look!".png S4E3 Blaze sees the chomping robot.png S4E3 Chomping robot eats a road cone.png S4E3 Chomping robot eats another road cone.png S4E3 Chomping robot smashes some barrels.png S4E3 AJ "How are we gonna stop him?".png S4E3 Blaze "Only one way to stop".png|"There's only one way to stop a powerful chomping robot: feed him something he can't chomp." S4E3 Piece of wood.png S4E3 Blaze lifting the wood.png S4E3 Will the robot chomp the wood.png S4E3 Blaze calling the chomping robot.png S4E3 Blaze "See if you can chomp through this!".png S4E3 Blaze throws the wood.png S4E3 Wood tossed at the chomping robot.png S4E3 Chomping robot chomps the wood.png|"Whoa! He chomped right through that piece of wood." S4E3 Chomping robot escapes.png S4E3 Blaze jumps over a pile of metal pipes.png S4E3 Blaze lands next to some concrete.png S4E3 Chomping robot eating tires.png S4E3 AJ sees the concrete.png S4E3 Concrete close-up.png S4E3 Blaze "Let's try it".png S4E3 Blaze lifting the concrete.png S4E3 Will the robot chomp the concrete.png S4E3 Blaze throws the concrete.png S4E3 Concrete tossed at the chomping robot.png S4E3 Chomping robot catches the concrete.png S4E3 Chomping robot chomps the concrete.png S4E3 AJ "He chomped that concrete, all right".png|"He chomped that concrete, alright." S4E3 AJ "It wasn't as easy".png|"But it wasn't as easy for him this time." S4E3 Chomping robot gets away again.png S4E3 Blaze swings on a beam.png S4E3 Blaze swings on another beam.png S4E3 Blaze sees metal.png S4E3 Metal close-up.png S4E3 Blaze lifting the metal.png S4E3 Will the robot chomp the metal.png S4E3 Blaze throws the metal.png S4E3 Chomping robot catches the metal.png S4E3 Chomping robot losing control.png S4E3 Chomping robot destroyed.png S4E3 Robot Blaze victorious.png S4E3 There's still two robots left.png S4E3 Blaze and AJ say "Robot power!" again.png Robot Pickle, part 1 S4E3 Crusher comes out of the garage.png S4E3 Crusher looking for Pickle.png S4E3 Crusher confused to see Robot Pickle.png S4E3 Pickle "I'm pretending to be a robot".png S4E3 Pickle making beeping sounds.png S4E3 Pickle "Robot Pickle is programmed to make sandwiches".png S4E3 Crusher interested.png S4E3 Crusher asks for a jelly sandwich.png S4E3 Pickle beeping before Crusher.png S4E3 Pickle "Did you say...".png S4E3 Pickle giving out a sandwich.png S4E3 Crusher given a yelly sandwich.png S4E3 Yelly sandwich yells at Crusher.png S4E3 Crusher "Not a yelly sandwich, a jelly sandwich".png S4E3 Pickle "I understand now".png S4E3 Crusher given a jingle belly sandwich.png S4E3 Jingle bell-y sandwich starts playing Jingle Bells.png S4E3 Crusher "Not jingle belly!".png S4E3 Pickle "Now Robot Pickle knows what you want".png S4E3 Pickle presenting his last sandwich.png S4E3 Crusher given a smelly sandwich.png S4E3 Smelly sandwich releases stink.png S4E3 Crusher retreats in disgust.png S4E3 Pickle beeping at the camera.png The Throwing Robot S4E3 Blaze runs past some barricades.png S4E3 Blaze flips over some pipes.png S4E3 Blaze flips over a pile of boxes.png S4E3 Blaze hears the throwing robot.png S4E3 Garbage can flying through the air.png S4E3 Blaze avoids the garbage can.png S4E3 Throwing robot up ahead.png S4E3 Trash cans flying through the air.png S4E3 Trash cans scaring the trucks away.png S4E3 Blaze "I've gotta use my robot powers".png S4E3 AJ will do coding.png S4E3 AJ reminding about coding.png S4E3 Blaze's code.png S4E3 Blaze being coded.png S4E3 Blaze starts to run.png|Go! S4E3 Blaze jumps and smashes.png|Smash! S4E3 Blaze stops.png|Stop! S4E3 Our coding worked.png S4E3 Blaze hearing the throwing robot again.png S4E3 Throwing robot throws pieces of wood.png S4E3 Wood flying through the air.png S4E3 Help me do another code.png S4E3 Smash options.png S4E3 Here's the code.png S4E3 Blaze coded again.png S4E3 Blaze's second "Go!".png S4E3 Blaze smashes the first wood.png S4E3 Blaze smashes the second wood.png S4E3 Blaze's second "Stop!".png S4E3 AJ sees the throwing robot ahead.png S4E3 Throwing robot throwing logs.png S4E3 Logs flying through the air.png S4E3 Last smash options.png S4E3 Final code.png S4E3 Blaze coded for the last time.png S4E3 Blaze's last "Go!".png S4E3 Blaze smashes the first log.png S4E3 Blaze smashes the second log.png S4E3 Blaze smashes the third log.png S4E3 Blaze smashes the fourth log.png S4E3 Blaze's last "Stop!".png S4E3 Final log flies toward the throwing robot.png S4E3 Throwing robot slips on final log.png S4E3 Throwing robot destroyed.png S4E3 Blaze triumphant again.png S4E3 There's one robot left.png S4E3 Blaze "We can stop him".png S4E3 Blaze swings on a lamppost.png S4E3 Joe and Gus cheering Robot Blaze.png To return to the Robot Power episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries